From DE 41 29 246 C1, a dustpan with a triangular base shape is known. The dustpan has a symmetric base shape, wherein one leg is formed as a sweeping edge and side walls are arranged on the two other legs. A handle is arranged at the tip at which the two side walls meet. The cleaning work with such dustpans is not ergonomic.
From GB 2168599 A, a dustpan is known in which a stem is arranged on a base body. For proper use, this stem projects at a right angle from the base body. In addition, the connection between the stem and base body has an articulated construction, so that the base body can pivot in the direction of the stem in order to save space.